


Taika's Creative Process

by AxelGrey1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Vore, chef Taika, cooking chris hemsworth, non perma-death cannibalism, reforming/regen serums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Taika, when he signed on to direct the next Thor movie, had a very specific stipulation. He was specifically surprised when it was immediately approved.





	Taika's Creative Process

  
Taika was extremely happy to have nabbed the job of director of the newest installment of the Thor series. Even more so he was surprised that his very under the table secret requirement was so easily approved.   
As he contemplated this he smiled at the idea of just how delicious that requirement would be. Before he knew it he heard the sound of the helicopter that brought him here returning. Back in the day Taika had found this small remote island where he first discovered his taste for the flesh of muscular guys. It fueled him mentally and made his more creative side bloom. Thusly when he agreed to take on Thor: Ragnarok he knew cooking and eating Chris Hemsworth would lend him an amazing amount of creative energy.   
He watched the helicopter take off, knowing that Chris was likely on his way up the path to the giant clearing at the top where a large grill, rotisserie spit, and a clay/stone/brick oven were set around with a large table in the center.   
Taika lit a fire under the grill, letting it start warming up just as he heard the sound of a bag hit the ground. He turned around and smiled at the burly, shirtless Australian.  
“Chris, lovely. Just on time. Hope the trip wasn’t too rough.” He smiled, walking up to the meaty man and hugging him. Chris was a bit standoffish…something that would be changed after being cooked and eaten. something about the process has left men very attached to Taika.  
“Uh yeah, mate.” Chris sighed, patting him on the back before pulling away. “Since Disney got us…I’ve had to do whatever they want,  contractually. Though this is definitely the strangest one yet if I understood them correctly.” He looked at the grill that looked like it could fit all the other Chrises comfortably. “If I’m getting the right message that is.”  
“Oh yeah. I’m totally gonna cook and eat you…but don’t worry. It’s all part of my process and by the time you reform I’m gonna have the perfect vision for the movie that’s gonna take your Thor from the bleh of Dark World rocketing up to acclaim.” He nodded, feeling up Hemsworth’s biceps and then his pecs.  Chris stood there a bit awkwardly before looking back down to his new director.  
“So uh…how does this get started?” He bit his lip.  
“Oh. Yes for sure. There’s a tub over there filled with a nice sauce of my own creation. I’m going to have you strip down and step inside, make sure everything from your Adam's apple down is covered. Though after a minute I’ll need to start rubbing your feet. Those need to be nice and tender. They’re my favorite part. Yours look super juicy as well.”  
Chris nodded, pursing his lips as he walked over and did as he was told, earning a whistle from Taika as his ass was exposed too.   
“There’s another juicy cut. That ass is gonna grill up nice. Really. Those pecs, that ass, and the feet all look like they’re choice cuts.” Taika licked his lips, his stomach growling at the very thought of eating this hunk of man soon. He then let Chris soak in the tub of sauce for a while as he tended to the fire, cut up some pineapple, and got the meat dressings ready.   
His phone went off and he looked over at chris. “Feet out. I’ll be there in a moment.” He called over, hearing the sound of Chris’s feet popping out of the thick liquid and setting on the rim of the tub. 

Chris was not sure what to make of this. He is a renown actor…he’s had men eat him out…he’s done the same but he’s never been eaten. The tradition among higher up execs was very well heard of but his agent had kept him out of it til now. Evans was big at that kind of Parties. With those famous pecs, how could he not be? Chris’s mind strayed to imagining the Russos carve Evans’ tit steaks out one for each of them and his cock head popped to the surface. Damn…maybe this wouldn’t be all that bad. Evans and even Benedict raved about the feeling and went back for it voluntarily…Taika had a certain passion for it it seemed and that would be nice…  
Taika smiled as he sat in front of those big size 12s and licked the sauce off them before beginning to really dig into the muscles of his feet, ensuring the meat would be tender and melt-in-your-mouth good.  
Chris came to with Taika’s licking and had to say…it felt good. He then moaned and groaned, feeling his feet relax fully for the first time in recent memory.   
“You know…” Taika started, “Surf rats like you come pre-seasoned so you don’t need to stay in here that long. Give it another minute then I’ll have you get on a cart.” He said, Patting a six-foot-long metal cart about 5 feet high. “I don’t want those feet tensing up under your musculature already.” He winked.   
Chris was getting into this actually. He did as he was told and hopped onto the cart, ensuring no weight got on his feet. He was rolled to the table where Taika got to work. A large and thick banana was slowly stuffed in Chris’s asshole which was followed by a carrot or two. Hemsworth moaned loudly at that, though he was completely willing as he allowed his ass to be stuffed.   
“A garnish.” Taika winked before tying the base of Chris’s cock and balls with twine. “Now that’s to keep that hard for me…” He smirked, sliding rings of pineapple onto the cock which brought some more moaning. “The rest of those will be placed during the last few minutes of your grilling…” Taika sighed. “One last touch before the grill though.” He nodded, stuffing an apple in Chris’s mouth before sliding him onto the cart.   
Chris could feel the heat from the still extremely bright coals and slight fire as he was slid off the cart.   
“Now, it’s gonna be kind of a weird feeling. Some of the herbs and spices in the sauce are meant to prevent pain and give you reforming…so you’ll feel warm but not in pain as you cook into my meal…my delicious Chris.” At that moment Chris’s body hit the gridiron and burst into a sizzling steaming hunk of man meat. That made Taika’s mouth water and made Chris very surprised but he laid out on his stomach where he was slid.   
Taika got to work, noticing Chris starting to actually get into this. He thought his was as good a moment as any and grabbed the large machete and quickly chopped his feet from the ankles, his arms from the armpit, and his legs from above his thighs. Chris cried out at first but realized he felt nothing and had some form of pride now that he could see his muscles from different angles and now saw why so many perved over his feet.   
As time went on the drugs sent Chris to being unconscious and Taika finished serving him up. He skewered the torso from the bottom on a tall rotating carving skewer, let down the long blonde hair, and set the feet, arms, and legs in an appetizing way on the table. The grill marks crisscrossing all over causing Taika’s mouth to water. He realized nothing was keeping him from his meal and sat down, grabbing a foot from both ends before digging into the arch, tearing the meat away. Tasting Chris in his signature sauce made Taika moan.   
He continued by leaning over and taking a big bite out of Chris’s Ass and pecs. He continued to eat Chris’s meat until all that was left was his head which was settled into the tent for him to reform while Taika chewed the meat off his toes, leaving a pec steak on a plate next to eggs for Chris who walked out of the tent a bit later.  
Chris looked over at what was a bunch of picked bones and Taika…chewing the meat off of one of his feet and having juices run down his face. Without a word he took a seat and cut into his pec on the plate, seeing it leak juices just like a high-quality steak and bit into it. The flavor burst on his tongue and he looked over after swallowing, kissing Taika’s cheek and laying his head on Taika’s shoulder who smiled and finished off the foot, tearing the meat of his heel off like a hyena before kissing kiss on the head. If you’re up for it, Meat…there’s other ways of cooking and a movie can only get better.  
Chris looked up… “I guess there is.”


End file.
